


Nighttime Horrors

by a_crown_of_silver_flames



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_crown_of_silver_flames/pseuds/a_crown_of_silver_flames
Summary: This is an old fluffy work of mine that's also on FFN.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Nighttime Horrors

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own PJO

Annabeth and Leo were talking about architecture when it pierced the summer night air and sent a shiver down her spine. It was the scream that haunted her nightmares constantly-it was Percy's. Without hesitation, she jumped up and ran past a confused Leo, a worried, half-asleep Frank, and a frazzled Hazel. She then bolted past Piper and Jason, who came out of Piper's room looking like they had had a make-out session, stopped in front of Percy's rooms' door and threw it open. She dashed in to see Percy thrashing around on the floor, tangled in blankets. Her panicked eyes softened as she gazed down lovingly at the boy on the floor.

"No! Don't touch her! Don't hurt Annabeth!" Percy cried as he tears streamed down his face.

Annabeth strode over to him, knelt, and said, calmingly, "Percy, it's alright, we're out, we're together. That's all that matters."

Percy woke up as Annabeth kissed away the tears under his eyes and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Shh… It's alright Seaweed Brain. Shh…"

The couple didn't even realize that the rest of the seven were standing at the door frame until Piper said, "Awe! Aren't they just so cute?!"

Annabeth turned her head and glared at them, causing them to retreat. As Percy stopped crying and calmed down Annabeth decided to get up and walked to the door. She was about to turn the doorknob when she heard: "Annabeth, ca- can you please stay?"

She spun around and saw Percy looking at her, his expression completely broken, and melted. She nodded once and silently walked over to him and crawled into the bed. That night was the best sleep she had had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks soo much for reading! Please comment, and please, be nice in the comments


End file.
